1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test strip measuring method and device in which measurement is conducted while a test strip is being moved.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a test strip measuring method in which a test strip is immersed in a liquid such as urine, blood, saliva or the like and the resultant coloration is measured to automatically judge whether the specimen is positive or negative.
A. Examples of the test strip measuring method of the type above-mentioned, include a method of detecting, while a test strip is being moved, the optical characteristics T (e.g., reflective intensity) of a test line which has appeared on the test strip.
However, the optical characteristics of the grounds of different test strips vary from one another. This involves the likelihood that with the mere use of the optical characteristics T of the test line which has appeared on the test strip, no accurate measurement can be achieved, resulting in erroneous judgment.
Further, there are instances where test strip measuring devices are different in test-strip moving speed from one another, failing to accurately identify a test line.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide, in a test strip measuring method of measuring the coloration of a test strip while the same is being moved, a test strip measuring method capable of achieving an accurate quantitative measurement or qualitative judgment with variations in the optical characteristics of the grounds of different test strips taken into consideration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a test strip measuring method capable of achieving an accurate quantitative measurement or qualitative judgment even though test strip measuring devices are different in test-strip moving speed from one another.
B. Examples of the test strip measuring device above-mentioned include a device arranged to conduct measurement while a test strip is being moved. As a mechanism for moving the test strip, there is used a rack pinion mechanism or the like for changing the rotation of a motor to a linear motion.
However, the use of a mechanism using a motor causes the test strip measuring device to be increased in size, weight and power consumption. Thus, a compact mechanism requiring less power consumption has been long desired.
In view of the foregoing, it is another object of the present invention to provide, in a test strip measuring device for measuring the coloration of a test strip while the same is being moved, a test strip measuring device capable of moving a test strip with a simple arrangement.